Total Drama All Stars
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: After the original season five gets bad reviews and a lot of criticism, the producers make Chris do season five all over again to get better reception. Because he couldn't select competitors that would satisfy everyone, Chris found it easier to bring all of them back. Re-doing all of the season's challenges, along with new ones, All-Stars is made bigger and better than before.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything in the franchise. If I did own Total Drama, All-Stars would have gone differently.

Total Drama All Stars

Prologue

Chris lounged in his rec room of his mansion not too far from Playa Des Losers. The playa was thankfully not part of Wawanakwa Island as the island had sank thanks to Chef's careless drilling. If the playa was part of Wawanakwa Island, Chris would have had to relocate all thirty-seven contestants. In the case of the playa being unavailable, the film lot (which he bought out after Total Drama Action because he loved the place and wanted to keep it on standby for future seasons) would be a plan B.

Speaking of Wawanakwa Island, there was an article in Toronto's newspaper stating that the environment agency had managed to make the island resurface. Much to Chris's pleasure, the island was still under his ownership after what had happened. There was one little stipulation to Chris being able to own the island once more though; Chef was no longer allowed to do any digging with power tools when on the island. That didn't matter right now. The sixth season was taking place at Pahkitew Island, an island Chris had bought following the island's sinking. Perhaps they could go back to Wawanakwa for the seventh season if the producers allowed a seventh season to happen. He was really hoping to get all the way to ten seasons.

The train of thought Chris was on halted when his cellphone started ringing its signature Total Drama ringtone. Pulling the phone out of his left shirt pocket, he flipped it open to answer. "Hello?"

"Chris? I have some news." A voice spoke up on the other end of the line.

Chris brightened. "Hey, man! You stoked about the sixth season, it's all coming together."

"Yeah, the sixth season is coming along nicely from what us producers have seen from the records. Except, that's not why I'm calling."

"It's not?" The Total Drama host asked.

"No, I'm calling about the fifth season."

Chris started looking confused. "The fifth season? Um, sir, we finished up the fifth season like weeks ago. Are you calling about some bonus features for the DVD release or something?" He questioned his superior.

"The DVD release has been cancelled, Chris."

"What? Why?"

"We've been getting a lot of mail from the series' fans both regular old mail and e-mail. They didn't like the fifth season. Fans have been writing how the series should have gone, who should have been in it, how bad each episode was, etc. I don't think the DVD sales would have been very high."

"So… what? You're just calling me to tell me that apparently the fifth season didn't meet the audience's expectations and that there's no DVD release?"

"No, I'm calling you because there's more to this. We have an idea, McLean. We have an idea that can save the image of Total Drama All-Stars."

"I'm listening…" Chris responded, wondering where this was going.

"We're putting Pahkitew Island on hold for a little while. That will give us time to fix this mess. See, here's what we're going to do…" Chris listened as the producer started explaining the idea.

^Playa Des Losers^

"What?!" All of the campers there exclaimed simultaneously.

Chris could only shrug in helplessness. "Sorry but I have the producers' orders. I can't change their minds and you're all legally bound to this too."

Leshawna glared at Chris from her seat around the swimming pool. "First, you tell us that we're going to have _another_ set of teens joining us here, making thirty-seven go to fifty-one, and now you're telling us that we have to put up with more of your dirt crap!"

"Look, every season of the show has been popular except All-Stars and the producers don't want its memory to scar the series' fame." Chris reasoned.

Noah leaned over to Owen. "A little late for that."

Ignoring Noah's interruption, Chris continued. "It's simple. All of you and I mean _all of you_ are going to compete in a new fifth season. It's still going to be All-Stars and the heroes versus villains theme only a lot longer, better action will be caught on film, with everyone competing the team interactions will end up different, everything is ensured to make this better. The original season five is being taken down all over the Internet and will be replaced by the new one. For those new to the series, they'll think that it's the original season five instead of the other. To make it seem like it's the original season five, there is to be no mention of anything that happened." He noted.

Then Gwen raised her hand. "But what about Duncan and I's break up? Or Mike losing his alternate personalities? Scott and Courtney's relationship? Heck even what about Zeke? He's feral crazy!" Of course, the wild homeschooled teen was not present and hiding somewhere not at the playa.

Humming in thought, Cameron looked at Gwen. "If Chris says nothing of season five is supposed to be mentioned, technically that means you and Duncan would have to be together." Gwen sighed while Duncan shrugged, he didn't mind the break-up that much. "Mike's an experienced actor and he has all the abilities of his personalities excluding Mal so he could act it in front of the audience." Mike nodded in understanding and willing to act out the part of his alternates. "Courtney and Scott didn't have any interaction before season five began to they have the creative freedom to do what they want." Both said contestants glanced at each other with confused looks. "As for Ezekiel, I have no idea how to approach that problem."

Chris smirked cockily. "Well, lucky for you idiots, I do. Me and the producers that is. And we're not telling you until we start filming."

"I'm back with Cody now and since he's going to be there with me, I won't go cuckoo for Cameron." Sierra giggled, hugging Cody next to her in the process.

"Sierra, please." Cody asked of her. He didn't mind her hugs much but she had a tendency to do it at the oddest of times.

Alejandro smiled as a thought came to him. "And if any fans that watched season three haven't watched season five already, that means I have the freedom to do whatever I wish about being in the robot suit."

"The same goes for me with my toxic waste exposure. I'm back to normal and it's not like I can get it again so I don't have that problem to deal with." Dakota added onto Alejandro's thought process.

Following Dakota's mention, Chris clapped his hands together. "Excellent, seems we're all on board with this."

"I'm not."

"This whole thing is stupid."

"Great, I'm stuck with you morons again."

Those complaints came in the order of Noah, Eva, and Blaineley respectively.

"Start getting ready. Preparations on Wawanakwa Island have been made and some are still in the process. We start filming in two weeks." The host of the would-be revised season five announced before taking his leave.

(Confessional)

Gwen- "Yeah, this won't be awkward at all. I broke up with Duncan and we have to act like we're still together. After the reveal of Courtney's elimination list, I can't really trust her any more than I did back at the beginning of season three. According to Chris, fans hated on my friendship being rekindled with Courtney and almost becoming Katie and Sadie clones. Now that I look back on it, I think I was just a little too relieved that Courtney and I were friends again and I embraced it too much."

Mike- "This is going to be a little tricky. I'm not sure if I can pull off Vito's personality well enough for the fans to buy it but I'll have to try even if it means getting touchy with Anne Maria. I already told Zoey about this and she's okay with it if it will make season five more enjoyable for the fans."

Lindsay- "I'm so confused right now. Are we going back in time to change last season or something because how are we supposed to fix season ten if we already did it?"

Katie & Sadie- Katie- "Yay! We finally get to compete again! It's been like so long since we last were doing challenges. I think because we didn't experience the more dangerous ones, it didn't seem like a bad time for us."

Sadie- "I know right! But this time we have to make sure we don't get into fights so we can go farther just like everyone else! We also have to work on being separated. If one of us gets voted off, one of us has to go farther than we did back in season one."

Katie- "Agreed, we can do this. I totally know it, Sadie!"

Katie & Sadie- *cue their signature squeal*

DJ- "I'm not sure I can do this again, you know? I mean, my animal curse is gone but sometimes I think I'm just not cut out to be a Total Drama contestant anymore I mean look at me. I joined an illegal alliance with Chef, I tried so hard to get out of World Tour only getting out when I really hit rock bottom, and I ran screaming from a lot of things. But I guess I don't have a lot of choice do I."

(End Confessionals)

Everyone sat at the pool later that night. After the news of redoing season five with all of them in it, that was the only thing they could think about since. Some were more excited than others and there was an uncertainty about what's going to happen.

Harold looked around him at the others. "This whole thing is going to be a challenge in itself outside of the actual challenges."

"Come on, Harold, it will be fun!" Izzy cheered from atop Owen's shoulders.

"That's what I keep thinking!" Owen told her happily, glad someone was on the same page as him.

Sitting in lotus position, Dawn added in her two cents. "Harold is right. I can tell this will be tough on all of us. But what can we do about it? We signed those contracts and now we have to do as we're told. Before we go, I might have to take a look at my tea leaves so nothing surprises us." She mentally noted the thing about the tea leaves.

Brick shifted uncomfortably with the awkward interaction. "I guess we should prepare for this redo. To doing the best we can in a season five do-over!" He proposed as a sort of toast.

"To doing the best we can in a season five do-over!" They, excluding a few cast members, toasted to the cheer.

_Note: I know I should be working on the stories I already have started but a lot of my friends have joined a Total Drama competition fic train and I couldn't help but hop on. I knew I wouldn't be able to satisfy everyone if I selected a number of contestants so I just decided to bring them all back like I wanted before season five aired. Read and Review!_


	2. Heroes vs Villains part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything in the series.

Heroes vs. Villains

Chris stood on Wawanakwa's dock. "Hello viewers! I, Chris McLean, am back with the fifth season of Total Drama! My time in prison is up and I'm back out in the world to host. Just as long as I follow the rules of my probation. Now, it was so hard but I finally figured out how to make this season work. Instead of choosing some TD all-stars to compete, it was easier just to bring them all back. That's right, all thirty-eight Total Drama contestants will be duking it out for one million dollars. Just watch them go at it heroes and villains style here on Total Drama All Stars!"

*Theme Song*

"Now it's time to welcome back our famous or infamous, whichever works for you, competitors. We'll be introducing them alphabetically and chronologically." The host stated as a helicopter arrived by the island but not landing. "Give it up for Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, and Cody!"

"Ay!"

"Oh gosh!"

"Woah!"

"Ahhh!"

Four splashes occurred in the lake one after another. The four contestants' heads rose out of the water.

Beth wiped her glasses with her hand to make them see better. "Well, that wasn't as bad as the jump onto the horse in season two."

"Okay, was pushing us out of the helicopter really necessary?" Cody asked as he spat out water that got in his mouth.

"It would be less humiliating if I wasn't the first or last to be pushed out." Alejandro commented.

As Alejandro spoke, Bridgette glared at him. "For me, it's humiliating being pushed out after you." After he made her kiss a pole and made her fall for him when she had a boyfriend, she had a right to be mad.

"Nice to see you guys too," Chris greeted from the dock. "Welcome back Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, and Ezekiel!" He continued.

Several screams were let out along with a 'move out of the way, losers'.

"Can I please stop being forced to jump?" DJ asked pleadingly.

Then a voice they all hadn't heard in a while spoke up. "I don't know, eh. That was actually kind of fun." All heads swiveled to Ezekiel.

Courtney gasped in shock. "He's human!?"

Indeed, Ezekiel was in no way feral; he had all of his hair on his head, his sweatshirt wasn't torn up, his teeth were normal, no evidence of going animalistic could be seen. "It's awesome to be back in the game." He said, further shocking everyone since they didn't believe they heard his voice the first time.

Chris shut them up by continuing the introductions. "Here comes Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, and Izzy!"

Geoff stepped in the doorway of the helicopter. "Woohoo! Cannonball!" He grabbed onto his hat and jumped, wrapping his other arm around his knees.

"Of course someone like him could actually enjoy this." Gwen retorted before she was shoved out along with Harold and Heather.

Izzy then slid to the helicopter's door. "Hah, you can't catch me, Cheffie! Izzy's out, peace!" Performing a backflip, Izzy dived into the water.

When Heather emerged on the lake surface, she seethed. "I hate this stupid show! That million better be worth this."

Paddling up to her, Alejandro smirked. "Ah, mi amor, lovely to see you again."

"I didn't want to talk to you in the helicopter and I don't want to talk you now, get it lover boy!" She snapped harshly in response.

"Next arrives Justin, Katie and Sadie, Leshawna, and Lindsay!"

Lindsay smiled despite being rudely pushed out of a helicopter. "Yay! I'm here again! Aren't you happy, Tyler?" No one responded to her. "Tyler? Where are you?" The dumb blonde started paddling around looking for her boyfriend.

Feeling the need to point something out, Courtney turned to Chris. "Hold on, I thought we were doing this alphabetically. Why did Sadie get to be introduced with Katie?"

"They probably wanted to be introduced at the same time anyway." Chris shrugged.

Seeing his beloved in the lake, Harold swam up. "Leshawna! You're here, yes!"

"Hey baby!" Leshawna greeted him slightly flirtatious but not completely flirtatious.

"Noah, Owen, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler!"

Noah glanced at the drop before him. "I have to go before Owen… obviously." That was the last word he could get edgewise before Chef kicked his rear out and pushed Owen out as well.

"Out of the way!" Duncan called out and everyone put distance between them and where Owen would land. After Noah splashed down, Owen soon came after and made waves roll as he made contact with the water.

"I'm coming, Cody!" A certain used-to-be fangirl proclaimed before jumping out by her own decision.

Trent and Tyler were pushed out and while Trent had a decent landing, Tyler painfully belly-flopped. The jock moaned in pain as he sunk into the water, causing Trent to dive down and bring him back up. When Trent brought Tyler back up, the jock groaned as his chest felt so bad. The helicopter meanwhile flew away.

The sight made Lindsay gasp. "Oh my gosh! Tyler, are you okay?" She swam up to him. He was too dazed to answer her. "My poor guy… here, let me make you feel better." Giving him a peck on the cheek and a kiss on his chest, Tyler seemed to smile the littlest bit and Lindsay giggled at Tyler's blissful face.

Chris clapped his hands and another helicopter appeared. "Now we can introduce our other contestants that will be competing this season," the helicopter door opened up. "Please welcome back Anne Maria, B, Blaineley, and Brick!"

At the door, Anne Maria refused to move. "You lousy dorks are not making me jump out of here!"

"It's easy just go out like this!" Another voice barked and a pair of arms shoved Anne Maria hard enough to make her tumble out.

"Ahhhhh!" Anne Maria splashed into the lake. She recovered and sputtered angrily. "You're going to regret that clown face!" The girl screamed back up to the helicopter. Also, she ignored that the large silent boy that was introduced after her had jumped and landed next to her.

"Unhand me or you're going to hear from my agent about handling fine, womanly china." Blaineley growled in protest as a pair of interns unceremoniously tossed her out.

Then Brick appeared in the doorway. "Brick McArthur, ready for another season!" He saluted before jumping.

As soon as Brick came down, Blaineley sneered. "Just why did I get introduced with these newbie nobodies? Last I checked, I was in season three with the other cast." The woman demanded of Chris.

He only shrugged in a 'whatever' kind of way. "You did appear late in season three and only lasted two episodes, I'd say that qualifies for lumping you with the newer cast. Now here's Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, and Lightning!" He dramatically raised his arms as he introduced the next batch of contestants.

"Hold on, I don't know the correct diving form from this high up!" Cameron reasoned as he was escorted out the door.

"Take it easy!" Dakota protested as she was escorted out as well.

Upon Dakota's landing, Sierra gasped. "OMG! Dakota, you're back to normal. When everyone last saw you, you were mutated."

"Yeah and just in time for another season too. Thanks to Daddy, I got the procedure needed to cure myself." The fame-monger stated to the super fan that swam over.

"And she's not prone to get angry too quickly anymore either."

Dakota and Sierra squeaked when the voice spoke up. Both looked behind them and saw Dawn wading there. "Dawn? When did you jump out?" Sierra asked, puzzled.

"Get ready freakazoids, I'm winning this season." Jo warned as she dived in.

Lightning stepped up to the door, his white hair back to its original color. "Not if Lightning has anything to say about it." He dived in after her quickly.

"Finally put your hands together for Mike, Scott, Staci, and Zoey!"

At the door, 'Svetlana' looked down below. "Hah, this is nothing for Svetlana." Doing a front flip, 'she' descended into the lake.

Peering out, Scott glared at the lake. "There better not be any sharks down there." He warned before leaping down himself.

"Funny thing, my great-great-great uncle Miles invented helicopters-" Staci started rambling as she came into view, her hair completely restored from toxic waste exposure.

"Um, Staci, sorry to interrupt but the interns want us out of the helicopter." Zoey interrupted the chatty liar.

"Oh, ok." With that, Staci jumped and Zoey followed suit. Immediately, it became evident Staci still had to learn how to swim so she was forced to hold onto the nearest person to her which turned out to be Noah.

The bookworm regarded her with a deadpan look. "Please let go of me."

"And there you have them, thirty-eight contestants ripe for a million dollars or elimination." Chris spoke to the camera. He turned to address the contestants. "Alright guys, swim to shore and I'll meet you on the beach."

Duncan looked at the others in the lake. "Did anyone else think to swim to shore from the start?" Everybody shook their heads negatively. "Nice." He muttered in the realization of everyone's stupidity before everyone started swimming in the direction of land.

* * *

On shore, everyone dried off the best they could which left them mostly dry but still a little wet as Chris met up with them. "So how's everyone doing?"

"Seriously, that's the first question you ask?" Eva snarled with her arms crossed.

Courtney raised her hand for permission to speak. "I have a question that we all want answered. Just how is Zeke normal again? Last we saw him, he was a feral monster."

This made Chris chuckle. "Yeah, about that. That insane kid that became an animal in the cargo hold was apparently a fraud."

"Fraud?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Chris nodded. "Yep, turns out that wasn't Ezekiel the whole time. You see, the producers and I were curious as to why his parents weren't down our throats about him going psycho and decided to check it out. When we visited Zeke's farm, we were surprised to see it running like a normal prairie farm and this dude," he pointed to Zeke, "Was there living like a normal kid. We sat down with him and his folks to see how this was possible and apparently some crazy fan named Brad looks a lot like Ezekiel and he thought he would make a better Ezekiel who could get farther in the competition so while Zeke was hiding out in the cargo hold when we were in New York, he snuck on the jumbo jet, tossed Zeke out and waited until the right time to get back in the game." Chris summarized.

"But there wasn't any chance for him to do that around the New York challenge. It takes hours to fly to each destination which adds up to days and if he was hiding down there alone, it was impossible not to go bonkers." Beth pointed out.

"Exactly, which is why he's the way he is now. I would send him back to where he came from but he keeps slipping through the producers' and I's fingers and we have no idea where he even came from."

"So while they continue to attempt to catch him, I get to take my spot back in the show, eh." Ezekiel added in the end.

"This whole time, we were afraid of an impostor? I knew there was something off about his aura when he attacked us in the Chrisiseum." Dawn concluded, recalling when the vicious being attacked along with the mutants.

Chris watched as the contestants' minds were blown. "I know, freaky stuff right? Anywho, we have to keep the show rolling here so let's get to the teams."

The statement got a squeak of fear from Sierra and the tall girl pulled Cody towards her. "Please have Cody on my team! I don't want to compete against him and risk him being voted off if it means it was my fault."

"Sierra…" Cody sighed.

* * *

(Confessional)

Cody- "I appreciate Sierra looking out for me. It's because of her I made it to the final three last time she and I competed together but she needs to stop worrying about me and think about herself independently. On the way here I talked to her about being independent this time around but I'm not sure if it's sinking into her brain."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Moments later, Chris stood on an unoccupied spot of the beach a few feet away from the contestants. "Alright, here we go, if you're on the first team then stand off to the left. On the first team is: Alejandro, Jo, Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, Anne Maria, Lightning, Staci, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Blaineley, Geoff, Dakota, Izzy, Eva, Noah, Justin, and Scott."

"I'm on the same team as Duncan again? Gosh! I can never get away from that guy." Harold complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Courtney glared at Chris while switching her glare between the host and the couple of Duncan and Gwen. "Do I really have to be on a team with them? I already suffered enough."

The delinquent in question rolled his eyes. "Believe me, sweetheart, it goes both ways."

"And to think I could be reporting this on Celebrity Manhunt." Blaineley commented as the exchange was observed.

* * *

(Confessional)

Staci- "My great-great-great-great aunt Ramona invented break-ups. Yeah, before her, people had to stay committed to the first relationship they made when they were adults."

(End Confessional)

* * *

Before the exchange could elevate any further, Chris called for their attention again. "Alright, now let's verify the other team shall we? On the other team we have: Dawn, B, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Brick, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Sam, DJ, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth."

Both Katie and Sadie squealed and hugged each other. "Yay, we're on the same team and we don't have to swap to be on it!" Sadie cheered as she hugged her BFFFL.

"I know! It's great, right!" Katie replied.

Tyler breathed in relief. "Finally, we're on the same team Lindsay." He told his girlfriend.

Lindsay looked at him blankly. "We're on the same team?"

In honor of his new team, Brick saluted. "It'll be great to work with you, teammates."

Seemingly satisfied with how the new teams were turning out, Chris decided to make his next announcement. "Okay, now that teams have been assigned, it's time to give out team names. The team on my left, you guys are now known as the Villainous Vultures. The team on my right is known as the Heroic Hamsters." The logos for both teams appeared over their respective team.

"Hold up," Leshawna started, "Just how is Harold a villain? Last I checked, he's always been doing the honorable thing, he even saved our lives." She pointed out, recalling the incident where they nearly drowned in the submarines.

Nodding in agreement, Bridgette added, "And what about Geoff? He's one of the sweetest guys on the show. And it's not just me he's nice to."

Chris interjected, "Well for one thing, Harold picks on Duncan a lot like he does to him and he did cheat in season one by rigging the votes against Courtney." He reasoned.

"It was all in the name of comeuppance, idiot!" Harold snapped at the host.

* * *

(Confessional)

Harold- "Hasn't Chris ever heard of a thing called 'justice'? I was only doing that stuff to balance out what Duncan was doing to me. I haven't tried to mess with Duncan for a long time since season two. The air has been cleared so I should rightfully be on the heroes' team."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

The host's answer made Bridgette and Leshawna huff with Bridgette bringing up another statement. "Alright then, what about Geoff? He tries to get along with everybody just like Owen." The host better have a good answer for this one.

"Geoff became an egotistical maniac that you all hated during the season two aftermaths and it's because of him, we have Blaineley on our show." Chris answered.

Suddenly Blaineley threw up her arms with wide eyes. "Thank you! Finally someone agrees with me!"

"You only brought coming on this show on yourself the moment you got Bridge sent off to Siberia!" Geoff retorted as he glared at the woman who had gotten rid of his girlfriend.

"I saw that on my tv back home, eh. That was not cool." Ezekiel remembered.

Duncan raised his hand. "If we have to have a nerd on our team, can we at least swap Harold for that gamer dork? He's less likely to put up a fight if we pick on him."

This earned a glare from Harold. "I'm standing right here."

"Shush!" Chris shouted. "Now that we have our teams and team names, there will be no team swaps at this moment but there's a chance it might come up later so shut it. We're wasting time and we got a show to do. Everyone to the thousand foot high cliff." The host ordered, pointing up to the indicated cliff.

Then Mike gasped as everyone started walking to the destination. He hunched over and an eye squinted shut. "Dang kids, these days, back in my day we were polite about giving orders around. Would it kill you to say please some time?" 'Chester' complained while others passed him.

* * *

(The Woods)

Both teams walked through the forest to the cliff as Chris asked with the Heroic Hamsters walking in front of the Villainous Vultures.

As they walked, Bridgette sighed. "I can't believe Chris put Geoff on the villains' team. Seriously, it was that one season and he's changed. Chris can't do things like that."

Sympathetically, Sierra patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Bridgette. The merge will be here before you know it and then you'll be able to team up with him again. Besides, he's got Duncan and Gwen with him. Two contestants on that bad team that are genuine friends of his." Ever since season one, he and Duncan got along great. When he had to team up with Gwen for the final six challenge, they ended up working well together.

"I just hope he'll be okay. I don't want any of them manipulating him like Alejandro did to me."

Overhearing this, Leshawna stepped back in line with them. "Girl, trust me, Geoff will be able to handle himself. It's my sugar baby, Harold that I'm worried about. Besides Geoff, Gwen, Dakota, and Staci, the rest will crush him before the fifth episode."

* * *

(Confessional)

Leshawna- "I saw the fourth season. Dakota and Staci wouldn't really harm him all that much. Staci only lies about her family tree and Dakota is dating Sam and her radiation is gone so she's not that much to worry over."

* * *

Harold- Considering I'm stuck on this team now, I'll have to watch my back every step of the way. Who knows when someone might deck someone else just for saying something?"

(End of confessional)

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam groaned. "Aw man, I was hoping to hang out with Dakota this season. I know she's not the same girl that first appeared on this show back then so she'll last longer but I really wanted to spend some time with her." He said to Brick.

"Come on, soldier, that's quitter talk. Just because she's not on your team doesn't mean you can't try." Brick told him back.

"I guess you're right." Sam shrugged.

"This team's aura as a whole is clear and easy to understand but the other team's is very murky and dark. We must proceed with caution when interacting with them." Dawn said, apparently walking next to them.

Sam only looked confused as the aura whisperer appeared beside him. "Um, thanks for the tip?"

Back with the Villainous Vultures, everyone but Duncan and Geoff were wary of each other.

"Listen up, gutless birdbrains, I'm in charge of this team so you listen to me or you're getting a special serving of Jo butt whoop, understand." Jo threatened as she walked in front.

Eva huffed. "I understand but I'm not doing it."

Jo halted and turned to Eva. "You want to go right now, Mole Face?" There was no way someone like Eva was going to step on her leadership territory.

The buff bully girl held an arm out and pushed Jo out of her path. "No thanks, I'd rather not get eliminated for beating the snot out of you." She continued on her way.

"Oh that's rich, you think you can actually beat me." Jo sneered before continuing on.

"That's because she could." Izzy cackled while walking on her hands for some reason.

Courtney glared at Duncan and Gwen as they walked. "You two better listen. I am not losing this game because of you two. If you so much as say 'hello' to distract me from winning, I'll have a lawsuit on you faster than Izzy's mind changes topic."

"Whatever, Princess, you're not throwing us off our game either." Duncan retorted, an arm wrapped around Gwen's shoulders.

Gwen frowned and pushed Duncan's arm off. "Duncan, arm off."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want it there."

"But I like having my arm around your shoulders."

"And I don't care." Duncan tried again but Gwen shoved it off again. "Not now, Duncan." She repeated before walking ahead.

Duncan looked at Courtney after his girlfriend went forward. "What's her deal?"

"How should I know? She's _your_ girlfriend." Courtney stated.

* * *

(Confessional)

Gwen- "I don't mean to be cranky with Duncan but being a couple around two exes really bring down the mood of the moment. If you've ever been in a love triangle, you'd know the feeling."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(The Beach)

The two teams stood opposite of each other and there were two baby carriages there. One was red and the other one was yellow. Chris finally got to the scene via jetpack after they had arrived a couple minutes ago.

"Welcome to the first challenge of Total Drama All Stars: The Cliff-Carriage Relay!" Chris announced to the teams. "Here's how the challenge works, while one team member drives the carriage, the rest of the team takes turns diving for a key which will open up the McLean Brand Spa Hotel. This special location is where the winners of each challenge will stay until the next challenge. There will be several keys down on the lake floor and it's your job to find the right one. The team that finds the right key and opens the hotel wins the challenge. First, we need a designated carriage driver from each team. Who is it?" He asked once he finished explaining the challenge.

Both Jo and Scott raised their hands. "I'll drive!"

Scott shook his head. "No way, I'm driving. Knowing Chris, he probably has sharks guarding those keys and I'm not diving where there are sharks involved."

Jo poked him in the chest. "Well, you're not exactly the strongest or the fastest here, Dirt Bag. I'm driving."

"What if we flip a coin? Heads, neither of you drive and Tails, someone else does!" Izzy offered.

Noah saw the flaw in that idea. "Izzy that makes no sense."

"Sure it does." At that moment, Izzy lost her balance on her hands and fell over. She giggled happily despite her appearance.

Then Lightning flexed his muscles. "Lightning would drive but diving is way tougher. Lightning's diving for a key."

"Just let Jo do it," Dakota proclaimed, "She's the one of the two that will actually beat someone up and I for one don't want to be beat up because she didn't get to drive the carriage." Some of the others murmured in agreement.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "The only reason I'm not doing this is because I doubt I could push any of you back and forth to camp. It's not like I'll get the chance to jump either. Someone's bound to get the key before I jump anyway." Odds were there weren't enough keys to try until she actually had to take a turn and jump.

"Let's let Jo do it. She's a lady, if she wants to do something then we should let her." Alejandro spoke up.

"Thank you, Eeljandro." Jo stated, shoving Scott away from the carriage and taking her place.

Unlike the Villainous Vultures, the Heroic Hamsters didn't have any problem choosing who to drive the carriage.

Cameron pushed his glasses back up to his face. "DJ's the only one here strong enough to push the carriage if Owen has to ride and he's afraid of jumping from high places, he should do it." The small nerd stated intellectually.

"Sounds good to me." "Yep!" "Okie doke!"

"Thanks, man." DJ thanked Cameron gratefully.

Chris nodded in approval of the chosen drivers. "Alrighty then, everyone else up to the cliff. You're all on jumping duty."

* * *

(Confessional)

Sierra- "This is so cool! The last time I played the game, I got to play with Cody and this time, I get to play alongside all of the cast members! All of the fans must be so jealous. Of all the fans of the show, I got to be on it! The one thing I didn't expect from all of this is for me to have my very own fan page. Someone actually started one up about me. How cool is that?"

(End of confessional)

* * *

Everyone who wasn't driving the carriage ascended the cliff, out of breath by the time it was over.

"This is why I have a personal gym teacher…" Dakota panted when she stopped.

Glancing over the edge, Scott saw some sharks down below, including a shark he knew all too well. "Fang! I knew it! I knew Chris was going to have sharks guarding those keys."

Owen peered over the edge as well. "This show isn't as easy as it was before anymore is it?" He questioned to himself.

For some reason, Trent heard a trickling sound and when he glanced around, he found where it was coming from.

A dark patch appeared on the front of Brick's shorts. "Ew… dude." Trent whispered. Acknowledging Trent's hiss, Brick looked down and gasped in surprise. Quickly he tried to cover it up, hoping no one else saw.

Chris watched the anxiety of the scene from the air on his jetpack. "Who's going to jump? Who's going to find the key? Will Scott avoid an encounter with Fang? Will Owen break the carriage if he has to ride in it? How will the thirty-eight contestants fair this season? Find out when we return on Total Drama All Stars!"

* * *

Team Recaps

Heroic Hamsters: B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Dawn, DJ, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Zoey.

Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Courtney, Dakota, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Scott, Staci.


	3. Heroes vs Villains part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

"Welcome back! The contestants were just about to begin their very first challenge of this all-star season. Some will have an easy time and some will have a hard time. Let's get this rolling, first jumpers get ready. By the way, you can't jump until your carriage returns and you can't swap places with your driver. Go!" Chris said beside the contestants and blared an air horn.

Right from the starting signal, Lightning bolted forward. "Lightning's going first."

"Be our guest." Noah drawled as the jock went first.

Lightning jumped over the edge and dived down. Shortly following afterwards was Tyler, the show's other jock. "You can do it, Tyler!" Lindsay cheered for her boyfriend.

The sharks down below watched as the first two came down. "Sha-bam!" Lightning delivered a punch as he crashed into Fang. The sharks were too stunned by the sight of their mutant friend being attacked to notice Tyler's arrival.

While Lightning struggled to get away from Fang after punching him, Tyler swam down for a key and scooped one up.

Moments later, Tyler emerged. "I got one!" His team cheered in approval as he got out of the water and hopped into the team's carriage. "Let's go, Deej." Complying, DJ turned the carriage around and began to push it towards camp.

Fang rose to the surface, pouting over his nose while Lightning appeared with a key. "Sha-score! Lightning's got a key!" He swam to shore.

"Come on, Shark Puncher, we're behind!" Jo nagged as Lightning hopped in and they went after the boys.

At camp, DJ and Tyler stopped. "We're here." DJ said before the carriage tripped over a pebble. "Woah!" As the carriage tipped over, Tyler tumbled out like a boulder rolling down a hill.

"Hey!" Tyler rolled until his forehead hit the bottom step of the spa hotel. Dazed by the hit, he could only groan in pain.

"Tyler, you alright, buddy?" DJ asked as he got back on his feet and got the carriage back up. Tyler was too dazed to answer.

Meanwhile, Jo and Lightning arrived. "He's down? Hah, good sha-luck for Lightning!" When Jo stopped in front of the hotel, Lightning got out and ran up to the door. Pushing in the key, he twisted it only to find it didn't make the door click. "This is the wrong key? Sha-lame!"

"Nice going, Light Wrong, you got the wrong one." Jo snapped as Lightning threw the key away and returned to the carriage.

The athletic overachiever huffed in ignorance. "Whatever, let's go get another one." They took off back to the cliff.

After they left, DJ turned to Tyler. "Dude, you have to try the key. See if it works."

Not as dazed as he was moments before, Tyler got back up. "Okay." He mumbled, still slightly dizzy. He approached the door and slid the key in, twisting it. "It doesn't work." The jock dropped the key on the porch and went back so they could get another key.

Back at the cliff, the Villainous Vultures' carriage returned so it was time for someone else to jump. Luckily for them, they didn't have to spend any time arguing over who goes next.

"I'm finishing this and fast." Eva grunted as she stepped up to the plate.

"Woohoo! Go Eva!" Izzy rooted for the buff girl as she jumped.

Once she rose, she saw the sharks staring at her menacingly. "You guys want to fight? Bring it!" All at once, the sharks jumped on her. Everyone watched in fright.

At the same time, the carriage for the Heroic Hamsters came back. When Sierra noticed, she brightened up. "I've always wanted to jump off the cliff! My turn!" Happily, the super fan leaped over the cliff to accomplish her dream.

Shocked, Cody ran to the edge and bent down to watch. "Sierra!"

Sierra plunged into the lake, the ripples of her entrance attracting attention from the sharks. Two of the sharks went after Sierra while Fang stayed to wrestle with Eva. _Finally_. Dishing out a final punch, Eva swam to the bottom of the lake and picked up a key.

"Let's go!" Eva hollered to Jo as she ran up to the team's carriage.

Below the waves, Sierra swam out of the sharks' way and allowed them to collide heads with each other. Picking up a key, she quickly went up to the surface. "A key, yes!" Upon further inspection, she noticed something familiar about it. "And it looks like Cody!"

Hearing that comment, a lot of contestants (mostly the Vultures) face palmed in annoyance. Rubbing his neck embarrassingly, Cody halfheartedly chuckled. "Well, it's nice to know she thinks of me…" Then Sierra left the lake and hopped in the carriage which DJ carted over to the hotel.

Back at the spa hotel, Eva threw down the key she had grabbed and stomped her foot down on it. "Stupid wrong key!" She growled.

"No use complaining about it, let's just go get another one." Jo barked. The two vultures left while the two hamsters approached.

Immediately, Sierra got out of the carriage and ran up to try her key on the door. It remained locked. "Aw, my Cody key is too small."

"Who's going next?" Duncan asked the remaining Vultures at the cliff top. No one really answered and averted each other's gazes, only Izzy excitedly looking to see who would go next. Meanwhile, Scott firmly gripped himself on a rock to ensure that he wouldn't have to jump. "Someone's got to go guys, who's jumping?" The delinquent repeated himself.

Blaineley saw the team's carriage return to its place at the base of the cliff. A sinister smirk appeared on her face. Turning around, she rushed towards Geoff and pushed him over the edge. "Looks like Geoff is next."

Surprised by the shove, Geoff stumbled back and fell over the edge. However, he didn't fall as he managed to grip onto it just in time. "Woah man." He gazed down below.

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried out.

"I've got it." Cameron exclaimed, hurrying to help Geoff.

Down below, Jo was getting impatient. "Somebody up there jump already! We're losing our lead!"

Cameron struggled to pull Geoff back up. "Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Come on, dude, try." Geoff pleaded of the weak bubble boy.

The bubble boy tried to pull up the party boy when his feet slipped. This slip allowed for Cameron to fall over the edge.

"Cameron!" Cameron's friends cried out.

Both boys screamed as they fell into the water. Moments later, they both surfaced, sputtering water out of their mouths.

"It's a good thing I learned how to swim after last season." Cameron mentioned, thankful for learning how to after nearly drowning when he had first arrived the season before.

Fang and his buddies, eager to attack the next victims, growled menacingly while showing off their razor sharp teeth. The boys screamed in terror.

Duncan cupped a hand by his mouth, "Swim dude!"

Though scared for his life, Geoff dived under to retrieve a key and one of the sharks went after him. At the same time, Cameron swam towards shore with Fang and the other chasing after him.

Down under, Geoff swiped up a key, dodging the shark's attempt to bite his limbs off. Swimming up, he reached shore and jumped into the carriage. With Geoff no longer in the water, the third shark turned his attention to Cameron, who was cornered on a rock standing in the water.

"You guys wouldn't like to eat me. I don't have a lot of meat on my bones." Cameron told them as he cowered in fear on his place of safety as the sharks watched him.

Unexpectedly, a stone smashed into a shark's nose, surprising everyone.

"Hang on, Cameron!" Zoey called out, using the medal Mike gave her as a slingshot. Launching two more stones, Zoey drove the sharks away from Cameron. "Now's your chance, go!"

"Right, thank you!"

Jumping off his safe rock, Cameron dove into the water to complete the challenge.

Watching Cameron climb into the baby carriage, Sadie gushed. "Aw, Cameron is so small that it's adorable when he's in the baby carriage."

"You're right, too cute." Katie agreed with her BFFFL.

A few minutes later, two more contestants were diving for keys. Courtney ran up shore first and hopped in, signaling Jo to go.

"You know, if you're going to lead this team correctly, then you have to use a different strategy than brute force." Courtney lectured to her driver.

The female jock scoffed. "Yeah right, this coming from the girl who spent TDA and World Tour yelling at her team. Brute strength works and you know it."

Courtney opened her mouth to respond but found that Jo had actually defeated her argument.

Back at the beach, Owen took his turn. "Owen, you're going to break this thing unless you're gentle." DJ told him when he arrived.

"Okay, I'll be gentle." A moment later, Owen was on the carriage, it bent under his weight. "Hehe, big breakfast?" He awkwardly laughed upon seeing DJ's concerned look at the team's mode of transportation.

The Vultures arrived at the hotel where Courtney inserted her key. No response from the lock. "Another dud? Ugh, just how many keys is Chris going to make us dive for?" Courtney complained as she dropped the key on the pile building up on the porch.

"Just shut up about it and let's move on." Jo retorted impatiently. As they left, the Hamsters made it to the hotel with DJ having no trouble at all pushing Owen even with the bending ride.

Sadly, Owen frowned when he found out his key wasn't the one. "Aw man, this isn't it. Back to the beach."

When they returned, Owen got out of the bent carriage and went to stand with the rest of the team members that had jumped.

Strangely, shortly after Owen had gotten out, the carriage bounced back up into its shape before Owen had taken his turn.

DJ and Jo looked at the carriage with confused looks. "How is that even possible?" Jo questioned, pointing at it.

"We're running out of people, someone just get the right flippin' key already." Heather snapped when she noticed just how many had jumped and how many still had to.

Thinking it would be helpful to the team, Staci began rambling again. "You know, my great-great-great-great grandmother Cecelia invented baby carriages, before her, people had to carry their babies everywhere instead of pushing them. Also, my great-great-great grandpa Oscar invented keys, before him, everything was unlocked so they could be easily accessed."

"And I'm jumping." Duncan announced before jumping over the edge, anything to get away from Staci's horrible stories.

(Confessional)

Duncan- "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's stuffing my pockets with stuff that isn't mine. To be honest, I'm not sure why I didn't jump from the get-go."

(End confessional)

"Aw, Izzy wanted to go next but she was too enthralled by Staci's stories. Tell Izzy more!" The crazy girl asked Staci eagerly.

"Okay!" Staci cheerfully agreed. "My great-great-great-"

"She's so gone if we lose." Heather hissed to Dakota, who didn't have a problem with agreeing on who to vote off first.

Watching Duncan dive, Katie turned to the team. "I think I should go next. There isn't a lot of us left anyway."

"Oh, be careful Katie." Sadie told her BFFFL with a hint of worry. Agreeing to listen to her BFFFL, Katie turned around and jumped off the cliff.

Down on the lake bed, Duncan had delivered punches to the sharks to get them to back off long enough for him to fill his pockets with keys. He emerged from the lake, holding the pockets to keep the keys inside from jingling and tipping off the opposing team to the fact that he had more than one key. After he and Jo took off, Katie soon arrived with a key of her own to try.

"Let's go, DJ we can still win the challenge." Katie cheered as they chased after the Vultures.

Despite DJ being strong like Jo, she still had him beat in speed so the Vultures got there first. "Kick back and relax Gym Girl, we're about to win." Duncan boasted to Jo.

"Somebody sounds over-confident. Guess they're getting voted off first today." Jo quipped, reminding him of Ezekiel's overconfident attitude that led to him being eliminated.

"Shut up." Duncan replied, making quick work to test out all the keys.

Behind them, DJ was pacing himself as he pushed Katie along. "I hope my key is the right one. There aren't that many keys left and it would be so cool to win the challenge for us." Katie mentioned to him along the way.

"Yeah," DJ nodded in agreement, "Well, there's still a chance."

They arrived to see Duncan pulling out a key, trying it, discarding it, and then pulling out another after another.

"Hey!" Katie glared at Duncan. "You can't do that. That's like totally cheating."

The delinquent turned to the thin BFFFL for a moment. "Who says I can't?" He asked rhetorically. Taking out the next key in his pockets, he tried it and the door clicked open. "Oh yeah!" He cheered and Jo did right after him when she saw the door open.

Chris flew over on his jetpack. "The Villainous Vultures win! Heroic Hamsters, it's elimination night for you!" He announced, the Hamster duo groaning in grief over losing the challenge.

The Heroic Hamsters sat on the stumps at the bonfire pit later that evening, all not too particularly happy to be there. On the other hand, the Villainous Vultures sat in content watching the ceremony from the Peanut Gallery.

"Heroic Hamsters, welcome to the first bonfire ceremony of Total Drama All-Stars. This season the ceremony isn't just for you, it's also for the winners to enjoy before they get settled in at the spa hotel." Chris explained as he walked up to the losing team. "Here's how this elimination ceremony works this season. Instead of writing down the name of who you vote for, you'll do it on their glossy photos." He held up said photos.

"Wow, I've never had a glossy 8 by 10 before. I look great!" Beth chirped as she saw her glossy photo.

Chris set the photos down and turned back to them. "Before you guys get voting, I have an announcement. I reviewed the footage and it seems there's been an error. Looks like the Villainous Vultures are tonight's losers voting someone off instead." He said happily.

"What?" "No way!" "Are you kidding me!" "Should've seen that coming."

"My great-great-great uncle Joey invented surprise twists, before him, everything was predictable." Staci added to the annoyance of her teammates.

Justin looked at Chris warily. "Just how are we the losers for today's challenge?"

"That would be because a rule was broken. You see, before the Heroic Hamsters carriage returned, Cameron was in the lake when he should have been after the carriage came back." Cameron gulped as Chris said this, hoping his team wouldn't find him at fault.

"How does that tell us we're the losers? It makes the Heroic Hamsters sound like they broke the rule instead of us." Harold spoke up.

"I'm getting there. Like I was saying, Cameron should have waited until his team returned but he couldn't because he was helping Geoff and fell. He wouldn't have fallen, thus, not breaking the rules if it hadn't been for Blaineley shoving Geoff over the edge in the first place. Therefore, the Heroic Hamsters win by default." Chris finished. Hearing that they were all safe, the Heroic Hamsters cheered.

Blaineley glared at Chris accusingly, pointing at Geoff while she did so. "He should have just accepted the fact that it was his turn to jump and not try to stay on the cliff."

"That doesn't matter. The rule was broken by you and now your team suffers for it." Chris said. "Vultures go vote who you want to eliminate, Hamsters get to move into the Peanut Gallery and the spa hotel." Grumbling, the Vultures left the stands and went to go vote while the Hamsters took their places.

(Confessional)

Geoff- "I was wondering who pushed me. Now I know who, I'm voting for Blaineley." He takes Blaineley's photo and marks it with an X.

Izzy- She laughs as she votes. "Scott was such a coward today. Sharks aren't anything to be afraid of. In case we have to face sharks again, I'm voting him off."

(End confessional)

Taking the votes out of the ballot box, Chris counted them up before reaching for the tray of marshmallows.

"Alright, the following people are safe: Harold,"

"Heather,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Izzy,"

"Alejandro,"

"Duncan,"

"Ezekiel," The prairie boy sighed in relief.

"Eva,"

"Noah,"

"Dakota,"

"Courtney,"

"Gwen,"

"Lightning,"

"Geoff,"

"Jo,"

"and Scott,"

The bottom two consisted of Staci and Blaineley. "Staci, you keep liking to jabber, don't you? Blaineley, it's because of you that Geoff was nearly attacked by the sharks and you technically lost the team the challenge." Chris summarized to the bottom two.

Staci held up a finger to say, "My great-great uncle Travis-"

"Don't care, Staci, you're safe." Chris flicked the marshmallow over to her to make her stop.

"Yay!" Staci cheered as she consumed the marshmallow.

"Are you kidding me? You kept that ugly nuisance over beautiful me? What's wrong with your generation?" Blaineley scowled as she stood up and faced her team.

Chris leaned over to Chef. "Looks like we've got a resist here." Chef nodded before walking over to Blaineley, taking hold of her waist and tossing her effortlessly over his shoulder while she kicked and screeched.

"You haven't seen the last of me, brats! I'll make your social lives the worst you've ever seen once I get back on Celebrity Manhunt!" Blaineley threatened as Chef carried her down to the dock.

"Inside we are terrified and shaking." Alejandro said with no corresponding emotion.

Down at the dock, Blaineley still continued to thrash. "Unhand me, what ever happened to our alliance from season three?"

"That's over." Chef responded before tossing her into the giant toilet that sat at the dock's edge.

"Oh heck no, I'm not being removed from this show in such a manner."

Chris soon came beside Chef with an umbrella and a remote in hand. "Too bad, because you're going to. Enjoy the Flush of Shame, Blaineley." He pressed the remote.

She gave out a scream of rage and disgust as she slid down the tube. Water flew out, just in time for Chris to open up the umbrella and hang it over himself and Chef. They were luckily kept dry.

Returning to the bonfire, Chris continued his hosting duties. "Now that Blaineley's been flushed, the winners need to select one of their team members to volunteer for exile on Boney Island. Not all of you are going to fit in the spa hotel and there's a chance one of you might find the McLean Invincibility statue."

The Hamsters looked uncertain. They wanted the invincibility but was it worth going to Boney Island for? They wondered which one of them should go when a member stood up.

"I'll go. I'll just test it out for our team." Trent volunteered.

"Great, just follow Chef to the Boat of Losers and he'll take you there." Trent nodded in agreement to his instructions and followed Chef.

"Good luck, Trent!" "Come back safe, buddy." "Watch out for the quicksand!"

Then Chris shooed everyone off. "Alright, everything's done with for today. Hamsters to the spa hotel, Vultures to the cabins. Since there's so many of you, the girls get one cabin and the guys get the other. Take your pick, Vultures."

"Whatever." Jo scoffed at the host.

"And that concludes the first episode of Total Drama All Stars. Will Trent be alright on Boney Island? Will Blaineley try to crawl her way back onto the show? I doubt it. Will the Villains actually win the next challenge? Or will they lose on another technicality? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!" Chris ended with the fade out.

_Got that done. Now listen, I've sort of lost interest in this because I have other projects that I want to do and I've hit a bump in the planning stage of this. Originally I had an idea of what direction but a second idea came up and I don't know which to pick. So this is going on an indefinite hiatus. Just wanted you to know that Blaineley was first to go. Please review! Reviews are always wonderful._


End file.
